


Eternity

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorta drabble-ish</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta drabble-ish

  
Jeremy liked the cemetery. It was quiet, far away from everything. On days like this he could take his iPad and just wander the grounds until he found somewhere to sit - maybe a bench, maybe on the ground just under a tree. He could lose himself in the book he was reading. Forget about school and the assholes who called him 'fag'. Forget about his parents and their constant bickering. Forget about Danny - particularly forget about Danny.

A few weeks ago he had found a spot he really liked. It was an odd sensation, but he felt somehow comfortable surrounded by the graves of people who had come and gone long before he was born. The headstones were modest, some showing their age in the weathered lettering and mossy bases, but they were well cared for nonetheless. He had come across one that seemed to draw him back each time he visited. 

_There's a story behind this one. Too bad I'll never know what it is._


End file.
